the_oc_hangoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
This is mostly a roleplaying memo. OOC remarks should be made with marks surrounding the statement such as (( )) or . #Use /me to denote actions. For example, /me walks into the room. #No smutting. Kissing and cuddling is fine, but for smutting please take it to private message. This includes intimate makeout sessions. #No killing unless you have the RPer's consent. The exception to this is if an OP asks you to stop. #No massive damage to the Hangout Mansion. A little mess is fine, but no holes or extreme destruction of property. Extreme being destroying the walls complete for example.Breaking a lamp is ok #No spamming. This includes honking and emotes of any kind, such as :datrump:. It's annoying, and can crash Pesterchum for some people. #Listen to the OPs. If they tell you not to do something, don't do it. #If you have a problem with an OP, do not make a scene. When another OP is available, bring your concerns to them via PM. The same goes for if you have an OOC problem with another RPer. #No bullying or harassing people OOCly. #Be respectful of a person's race, ethnicity, gender identity, sexuality, religion, mental or physical capacity, age and so on.. #NO SUICIDE. NO SUICIDE. EVEN ICLY. NONE. YOU DO IT, YOU'RE KICKED. #If someone asks you to stop doing something to their characterOOC ((Out Of Character))stop. Harassment will not be tolerated, even if that's what your character would do. A sense of comfort and safety in the memo is more important than your ability to play a character that makes people uncomfortable out of character whyle playing in character. #Please no bright or neon-type fonts. This especially includes white and bright yellow. If you're unsure whether or not your font is too bright, ask someone. If you're asked to change your font, do so without argument. (Asking for confirmation does not count as arguing.) #If people are having difficulty reading your quirk and they ask you to change it, don't argue. You don't need to get rid of it entirely, just make it easier to read. #Don't handlespam.Getting on different handles just to have conversations with yourself or to control the conversation/RP is not cool. #If you are asked to leave, please don't argue. Being asked to leave doesn't mean you can't return later, but if you refuse to acknowledge the request, you will be kicked. #If you are kicked and return immediately, chances are you'll be kicked again. If you continue, you will be put on the AutoKick list. #If you make another handle to get around being AutoKicked, you will be reported to a Pesterchum mod. No second chances. #Be nice to fellow RPrs and dont mess/shun there OC, they can take forever to come up with.Critiques are ok but be wiry of how you do so as to avoid offending others. #No in memo instant modifications (IE Bon now has a robotic sre even though he did not have it 5 post ago) .If it wasent in the original design then dont add it at random. #Don't be a lurker.If you lerk i will kick you out.End of story. #No Godmod OCs. Really.Just.No.Dont. #Same with Power-Play. Dont. (IE: I kill bob and theres nothing they can do about it. ))